


a soldier's respect

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [12]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “She nodded at me on a battlefield, and it meant ‘not today.’”





	a soldier's respect

“Hey boss, why do you always salute that lady?”

A glare.

He persevered, “She’s just a teacher….”

“I was in the army.”

A tiny nod. You couldn’t miss the limp, the scars.

“Some damnfool orders got a lot of good men killed. I was carrying my mate, trying to get us out. And I saw her.”

A startle, met by a firm, cool look.

“Her. White hair, that damn streak. Never forget those eyes….”

He lit his cigarette.

“She nodded at me on a battlefield, and it meant ‘not today.’”

A long exhale of smoke. 

“You gotta respect Death, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: salute and Susan (of Death's granddaughter fame) ?
> 
> I know she's not actually present here but I hope this did Susan justice
> 
> Send me prompts, reviews, and find more nonsense @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
